


Dance of Dragons

by Minerrva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Period Typical Attitudes, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, aged up dany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minerrva/pseuds/Minerrva
Summary: Rhaegar wins his love and his crown.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Dance of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Dany is 15  
> Viserys is 18  
> Rhaegar is 19

** Dance of Dragons **

Seeing Rhaegar walk into the yards, Daenerys halted her spar lesson and curtsied.

Scoffing at his sister’s formalities, Rhaegar went forth. “I’m your brother. Agreed you’ve been away for some time now, it’s still me.” He purposefully touched the plate above his heart. “I’m glad you continued your lessons. The elegance of the Water Dancing suits you more than the knights’ hacking, dear sister.”

“I have to thank _you_ for it.” Daenerys smiled, an uneasy unfamiliarity creeping between them. Due to Rhaella’s self-imposed exile that resulted in not only the death of her babe but also took her life after moons of illness, the two of them hadn’t seen each other often in past two years.

Rhaegar shook his head, unable to guise the forlornness in his voice, “It’s the least I could have done.”

There was an uneasy calm that was broken when Dany asked him, “I see that you have not met Viserys yet. He’s … eager to see you.”

All of a sudden, the hurt was visible on Rhaegar’s face. “Did he… has he been drinking and whoring again?”

“Rhaegar, I don’t want this any more than you do.” She whispered, restlessly playing with her braid that hung in the front of her chest armor.

Rhaegar’s eyes momentarily lit up in fury but he ignored her words. “I’d been occupied since my return from Dorne. Surely I’d see him when we break the fast.”

“Now if you’d excuse me, Ser Arthur might cut me down with Dawn.” He said, looking over her shoulder towards the Kingsguard who’d been waiting for him in the middle of the yard, curiously observing his Prince.

“Best not to keep him waiting then. I’ll take your leave, big brother.” She curtsied and made way to her chambers that were not too far from the Crown Prince’s.

“You love her.” Arthur said, matter of factly.

“What of it.” Said Rhaegar, raising his sword in an offensive stance.

_Dany had assumed that she’d wed her brother, Rhaegar and rule the Seven Kingdoms by his side._

_“You’d be Queen one day and you’ll love your lord husband, your King more than anyone. And then, in time, you’d give him strong sons and dutiful daughters, true dragons and you’ll find that you cannot love anyone more than them.” Rhaella had lovingly stroked Dany’s hair and braided them as she explained her daughter her duties as queen and wife. It was more than three years ago, the day Dany had flowered. But in one of many bouts of madness, a year ago, Aerys’ mistrust caused Dany her first heartbreak. He suspected Rhaegar’s loyalties and broke the betrothal between him and Dany, commanding that Viserys wed Dany when she turned six and ten and Rhaegar could marry a daughter of one of his wardens or a Princess of Essos._

_Rhaegar had never been the one to confess anything to her. He’d continued to send her gifts from the far off lands - silks, laces, books, Bravosi blades, a Valyrian Steel knife and the First Sword of Bravos who’d tutor her the art of Water Dancing. A man of few words, he spent most of his time in the library or sparring. At nights he wandered off into the city and played his silver harp like a street bard._

_Rhaella had often feared for his safety and had looked at her in surrender, “You’re the only one who can keep him safe. From the world, from his own kindness, Dany”. It was one of the rare moments when Rhaella shed a tear in front of Dany._

_“I promise, I will, mother.” She kissed Rhaella on the cheeks and lovingly curled her arms around her mother._

Daenerys was back in King’s Landing to settle into her role as Viserys’ future wife.

Once their betrothal had been broken, Rhaegar had run off on a ridiculous journey to the Wall and then toured the kingdoms in an attempt to strengthen the ties with other Houses and earn the high lords’ fealty for when the time came. That, however, forced the Mad King into threatening to disinherit him should Dany and Viserys procreate an heir before he did.

He lay awake in bed that night, seeing Dany after a long year made him yearn.

“Rhaegar…”

“Dany?”

“I can’t sleep in my chambers. This place is different now... the hallways and the people, they all seem so unfamiliar.”

She could make out his eyes, much like her own, the flame of the many candles on his desk making them appear like embers, dangerous and empty; not so dissimilar to his soul. She had heard tales about him, of the nights spent in a ruined castle, of the ridiculous journeys to the Wall and beyond, tales of a wandering nomad and not the Crown Prince he was.

“You shouldn’t be here, little sister.” His voice rolled like the waves that crashed and broke against the towers of Dragonstone.

“My apologies, perhaps I must seek one of my ladies for company. I fear I cannot sleep alone tonight. The storm is terrible, the lightening, the howling winds, it’s driving me insane. It reminds me of the night at Dragonstone. The night mother…”

Rhaegar fought the instinct to flinch. His mother, a reminder of his failure. Dead and gone. She had succumbed to the king’s madness although people assumed it was the birthing bed of the babe that never breathed leaving behind him, Viserys and Dany.

He considered for a moment. “Wait, it’s quite alright. You could stay here.”

As he lay awake, staring at the canopy, he asked, “Does he treat you alright?”

Dany knew whom Rhaegar spoke of. Viserys had always been more like father in many ways. Why did Rhaegar think he would start being kind now?

She thought how best to answer her brother till her breath evened out but never spoke anything.

At the hour of the wolf, a hand glided over Rhaegar’s stomach and he felt ashamed realizing how his body craved a woman’s touch. He was no maid and due to his status, more than one woman had willingly let him into their bed. But that was a long time ago when he had decided to join the night’s watch and go serve with his uncle Aemon once Aerys had no need for him. But this wasn’t any woman. This was his sister, soon to be his brother’s wife in the eyes of gods. Surrounded by guilt and shame, sleep evaded him that night.

Days passed and Rhaegar began craving his sister’s touch at nights when she innocently slipped into his bed, sliding a bit closer with each passing day until…

Dany had looked beautiful during the harvest festival. Young lordlings had tried to court her all evening and although she did not favour anyone in particular, Rhae felt a pang of jealousy in the hallows of his belly.

That night when she came to his bed, Rhaegar closed the distance between her and his hand circled her small waist and his lips fell upon hers. He hoped she would push him away but his sister parted her lips and moaned softly in his mouth. That was all the approval he needed and his solid thigh went around her leg as he pulled her closer. “do you like this, sweet sister?” he growled between her mouth, his dark amethyst eyes boring into her lilac ones. Dany had barely nodded when Rhaegar’s hand slipped inside her silk nightgown and he felt the beat of her heart reaching his core and thrumming in his own veins. He fondled her small breast and cupping the orb in his large palm, his fingers played her taut nipple like the strings of his silver harp. Dany stiffed and thrust her chest into his hand, her hand went to the nape of his neck, and nails clawed into his soft skin as she moaned his name, “Rhaegar..”.

It took him all his will to restrain himself from going further and he pushed her. “It’s not right!”

“I must leave then.” She toyed with him but never left his side.

For days when Daenerys came to his bed, he fondled her and kissed her and moaned into her mouth. He kneaded her bare bottom in his hands and she rubbed herself against him. When she slept, he went to the privy and took himself in his hand. He hoped to gods that Dany had taken care of her own desires by the time he stepped out. He always found her turned away from him.

Rhaegar had one too many ales that night, the strong ones sent to him by the warden of North.

He waited by the window and when Dany arrived, he was deep in his cups. “You’re late, sweet sister.”

“My apologies brother.”

“Strip”

“What?”

“Get out of your clothes!”

“I know what strip means, brother.” She responded cockily and her hand took forever to find the sash around her waist.

Rhaegar could now sense her hesitation, and he commanded, “Go, lie in bed.”

Gulping down the ale in one large swallow, he made his way towards her.

He kissed her again like he had done countless times now. He must’ve stank of awful ale but he found that she didn’t complain. She rather seemed to enjoy it and her hips rolled underneath him on their own accord. “sweet sister, I need to see you. I need to see those pretty tits of yours and then I’ll spread your legs open and watch how you pleasure yourself.”

“Brother, I… I don’t know… I don’t pleasure myself.”

He looked at her with astonishment. “You’re a woman grown and you’ve never pleasured yourself, Dany?”

“No” she lowered her gaze from his face to his chest. “I have never touched myself there, no one has.”

A strange sort of possessiveness overtook him at that moment. “I’ll show you how to do it, sister. You’re mine.. _tonight_ ” he added for good measure “aren’t you?”

Dany nodded shyly and Rhaegar began undressing her slowly. He untied the sash and moved the sides of the gown away from her left side first. She was still a young girl, not yet come into her womanly form. He pulled back to get a good view of her breasts which were still smaller for her age because his sister had taken no lovers to bed. “They used to feel much larger in my palms,” Rhaegar whispered when Dany bashfully closed her eyes and a hand went to her bare, right chest to cover herself.

He tsked, “I’ve touched them, sweet sister, you enjoyed when I played with them, why are you hiding from my eyes now?”

“Brother…Rhaegar..” Dany moaned.

“Yes, say my name again!” he said pressing himself against her and bent down on her to suck the peak of her tit, elongating it in his mouth.

“Rhaegar...” Dany gasped aloud this time, shooting up from the bed. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think, sister?”

“I don’t know. Septa says …” she appeared horrified.

“Ugh, that old crone! If it were up to me, their heads would be upon a pike by now. Remember Dany, dragons answer to no men or gods!”

“Although, what _does_ your septa say, I’m curious. What forms of seduction are they teaching young girls at the sept?”

Dany sucked in a breath as Rhaegar rested his weight on his elbow and waited for her to answer.

“It’s for the babes..” she meekly answered, looking away from him. She appeared to have committed a grave sin against the Seven.

Both affection and lust washed over the Prince at her innocent answer. “Oh sweet sister, I pity the ladies who heed these women. Tell me to stop if you don’t like it.”

He stripped her of the nightgown and Dany was left in her silken small-clothes that covered the thatch of hair and her innocence between her legs. Running his hand from the ankle, up the length of her leg, to the inside of her thigh, a low gravelly sound rumbled in Rhaegar’s chest. “You’re beautiful, Daenerys”

 _Daenerys, not Dany or sweet sister._ He wondered why he called her thus.

“Truly, Rhae?” _Viserys had always called her ugly._

“By the Seven” He choked out, voice hoarse and heavy with desire.

On reaching the junction of her legs, Rhaegar swiped a thumb over her smallclothes, between where her cunt-lips would be but it made her shudder so violently, Rhaegar stayed his hand and brought it under her waist, soothing her with a gentle press of his fingers. He wanted to bare her completely to him but the hot flush running through her skin had made him pause. “Shh… it’s alright, Dany. It’s alright. I won’t touch you if you didn’t want me to.”

“I want you to touch me… just.. just not there.. not yet, I meant.”

Rhaegar nodded and pressed his body into hers, his hardness poking her thigh.

“Rhaegar,” Dany whispered, “why are you still in your clothes.”

“If I’m out of my clothes, the Seven will not be able to keep me from sliding myself inside you, sweet sister.”

He could feel Dany blush at his words. “And why would that be so bad, brother?”

“I thought you didn’t want me to touch you?” Rhaegar smirked.

“I..” Dany hesitated. “I want you.. I just don’t want it to hurt.”

“I can’t promise you that.. but I can promise you that one day when you give yourself to me, you won’t come to regret it.” Rhaegar kissed her then, pulled her lip between his and nibbled on it till she eased under him and opened her mouth to take his tongue. He imagined her warm cunt and how he’d plant his seed inside her and the thought made him harder than he had ever been all his life.

Rhaegar’s one hand swept under her hip and another went to her breast.

“Don’t close your eyes, Dany. Look at me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

He waited till she eased her tightly shut eyes and locking his gaze with her, he slid his mouth on her breast. He flicked the tip and licked the skin around it. “Does this feel good?” he asked, his hot breath moistening the supple skin of her tit. When she nodded, he bared his teeth and took the tip between them. “This?” he asked, still clutching her nipple with teeth. Dany thrust her chest into his face, arched her back and twined her fingers in his hair. “Don’t stop, Rhae”

“I won’t” he mouthed and sunk his teeth harder and found that Dany’s grip in his hair was achingly strong; not that he complained. Dragons mated wilder than any men.

After laving her with his spit, he moved his mouth to her other breast. “Hold it.”

“What?” she wondered.

“Hold your tit for me, my sweet.”

When Dany did not move and chewed her lip with shyness, he took her hand, kissed it and brought it to her chest. “Curl your fingers under your orb, offer yourself to me, my love. Make me drink from you.”

Dany sucked air in and her hand curved under her breast, gesturing him to take it in his mouth.

When Rhaegar began suckling on her like a starving babe, Dany lost herself and letting go of her breast, both her hands came around his hair. She arched and moaned incoherently. Rhaegar felt a strange sort of pride in bringing pleasure to her. Her body stiffened and she shot up from bed, into the strong arms of the man who sat between her legs. “Rhaegar..” she pleaded, not knowing what she wanted from him, “Rhae.. brother, please…”

“I’ve got you sister” Rhaegar husked and his hand slipped inside her small-clothes.

“Rhae, no..” she bit out.. and yet, she rubbed herself against his hand.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Dany” he assured her. “Feel it yourself. See how wet you are”

Her trembling fingers met his hand and he took it, ran it between her folds. “You feel this, sis? This says your body needs to let go.” Dany nodded and tried pulling her hand away but Rhaegar gripped her firmly. “You feel this hard thing here, Dany?” he mouthed, placing her thumb over her pleasure point. “Press it and then move your thumb.. like this, yes, slowly.. in circles or up and down.. whichever way you like it.” Rhaegar watch her beautiful face as Dany opened her mouth to breathe and moved her fingers deftly between her legs as though she had been doing it all her life. “Rhae, “ she moaned out again, sounding desperate and frustrated.

Rhaegar put his mouth back on her breast and sucked hard and supplanted her fingers on her cunt with his thumb and began circling her harder and faster than she possibly could.

“Come, sweet sister, let go now, don’t close your legs, open them to me.” He growled, his own hardness having stained the sheets underneath them. All he needed was to bare himself and he’d spill out the seams within a heartbeat.

He slipped his middle finger inside her and Dany began to fuck herself on it. His thumb continued to irrigate her clitoris.

She came with a scream, “Rhae” and he never remembered anyone ever call out to him with such passion and ferocity.

Once settled back in bed, Rhaegar covered her in silk sheets and driven by desire, found his way to the privy.

“Where are you going, brother?” She called out from behind.

He smiled, “Nowhere. Give me a moment.”

It was unlike any other night when Rhaegar had found his release and turned his back to where Dany slept, regretting what he’d done and then achingly waiting to go back & do the same thing the following night.

That night, when Rhaegar returned, Dany was awake and she observed him like a fawn. Rhaegar couldn’t help himself from curling an arm around her and for the first time she came to sleep naked in his arms, pressed closed to his chest, nevermind he was still clothed and had again become hard.

It became a ritual between them. Everytime Dany woke up from a bad dream or remembered the madness in their father’s eyes or how this would all soon be over when she wed Viserys, Rhaegar pulled her closer to his chest and flicked her clit until she shuddered and sleep took her. Sometimes, he would pull her astride and sucked her breasts as she rubbed herself against his hard cock still sheathed inside his smallclothes. But there were times, he would kiss her till she moaned and buried her warm breath in his chest. Those were times she had her moonblood and wouldn’t let Rhaegar touch her womanhood.

Another night, same dance. But this time after Daenerys was sated, and slipped under the sheets, Rhaegar made to move away in order to find release. She held his hand, “Don’t go. Tell me what to do, I want to make you happy the way you made me.” She let go of the hand that held the sheets against her breasts, “Rhaegar, teach me. I can soothe your nightmares just as you do mine.” She said, baring her chest to him.

Rhaegar’s indigo eyes almost looked black in that light. He pulled his hand away and yet could feel Dany’s lilac eyes bore into his back. He chanced a peek over his shoulder. “I’m parched. Do you want some water?”

“No.”

The following morning Rhaegar kissed Daenerys in her sleep and left for Harrenhal before she could wake up. He won an alliance and brought back gold and ruby crown meant for his Queen. All his way back, the Crown Prince imagined Daenerys wearing nothing but the crown as he rutted between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> English and grammar are not my things. I may come back to edit it. 
> 
> The next chapter will be some more smut and that's it. Please comment and kudos if you like!


End file.
